


Marauders/Grindelwald?/Golden Trio?? Era Headcanons

by beepboop_words



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Marauders era, Mentioned Regulus Black/Barty Crouch Jr., Mentioned Regulus Black/James Potter, Minor Grant Chapman/Marcus, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, MsKingBean89 is amazing, Thomas Greenwood is an oc I made lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepboop_words/pseuds/beepboop_words
Summary: I wanted to have Grant Chapman umm headcanons but couldn't find any so I made this, yeah :)Grant Chapman and Marcus are from MsKingBean89's All the Young Dudes/Out of the BlueI don't own any characters in this fandom or storyI don't support Rowling nor do I support her offensive and harmful beliefs
Relationships: Grant Chapman/Marcus, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Maxwell Mckinnon/Regulus Black, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Regulus Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Grant Chapman Headcanons

He gives the nicest bear hugs, their always filled with love and warmth

His ears are naturally cold but his hands are always warm

He wears beanies whenever he remembers but that's hardly ever

Marcus reminded him when they started getting closer

He didn't before because, “I didn't want to make you uncomfortable ”

To which Grant responded with, “I love you,” and giving him his well known bear hugs

He’s the awkward confident guy who’s, if chooses to be, is the light of the party

Like he’s the type of guy to chill in the corner with his drink talking to his friends but when he tells stories or addresses the room, it always attracts a crowd

He loves kids and is a NATURAL with them but thinks he isn't and is kinda insecure about it

He’ll always puts others above himself

He doesn't stick around to toxic people for too long, only stays because he knows they're just acting out but when he can't deal with their crap he leaves, he’s not close enough to help them but he tries anyway

Marcus is protective with Grant and his isnt used to that and said, “stop babying me,” but got accustomed to it, he finds comfort in it

When he first got his job as a social worker he was scared that he’d mess up but when he meet these two kids who were bruised, clearly beaten, he knew that there was no way he would stop, even if no one else would help, he would be there

He has these old worn gansey sweaters that he absolutely LOVES

He tried learning the acoustic guitar but he couldn't, only knows a few songs on it

He loved Nirvana and still kinda does but prefers The Carpenters/Frank Sinatra and we can thank Marcus for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments would be appreciated, no pressure tho  
> -Emrys :)


	2. Regulus Black Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell I could write/talk about Regulus Arcturus Black all day

Wears Sirius’s old clothes when he’s particularly gloomy

Loves poetry and greek stories

Has Asthma, only acts up when there is too much pollen, and other occasions that he cant always pinpoint

Smoked every once in awhile

The ancient and noble house of black is french

And his Walburga (who was also apart of the family by blood and marriage)’s mother was a crabbe whos mum was a bulstrode which comes from anglo-saxons which welsh are descended from and umm i like to believe they are french and welsh and prob other shit cuz of incest but like their more prominent, yk

Had a thick welsh accent for a long period of time

Changed to a small distinction from others after holiday break

Ravenclaw and Slytherin hat stall

Told the hat he must be in Slytherin or there will be consequences for Regulus

Hat saw into his head and said, "You would fit more in Ravenclaw but I understand, I wish you luck," before it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

Closest friends were Rabastan Lestrange and Bartemius Crouch Jr but mostly Rab because I liked to believe that they told no lies with each other 

Rab and him grew apart 

And although they grew apart they still cared for each other and didn't spill the others secrets

Bartemius Crouch Jr was in that in between of “friends” and friends, yk

“Friends” were prob Caius Avery, Evan Rosier who he wasn't really friends with, just sat with them

Probably thought muggleborns shouldn't be killed/tortured/harmed but were still below him for a bit of time before those disgusting ideals completely left him

Plays piano and violin and gets the urge to play one or the other every day, no one knows why

Was secret friends with Peter in their 6th year

Stopped being friends but acquaintances on good terms

Felt disgusted by his action

Stopped being on good terms with him

Doesn't really remember his uncle Alphard but knows Sirius thinks he’s the coolest

Having said that he remembers his uncle getting him a roman muggle book called, “Norse Gods and Giants,” which is an old hard cover book he likes to brush his fingers against, and is thankful to him for getting him a present in the first place and one he actually likes

He remembers little of Andromeda and remembers a bit of Narcissa

He has bad anxiety and likes to play with his rings/hands/fingers to distract himself

He’s tall, like 5’7, but not as tall as Sirius, like 5’11, to which he is always being criticized for

He loved his brother but couldn't help to resent him, he was the one who ignored his letters and presence, left him without a thought and if he did think about him it would be worse

Regulus and James had a brief thing together that made James mature & realized he loved Lily Evans

He died at 18

Still partly loved Rabastan Lestrange which he hated himself for

Never stopped loving Maxwell Mckinnon even in death

Fell out of love with James Fleamont Potter

He had a brief thing with Barty and Rosier but it never grew to be more

He didn't want to kill/harm muggles/muggleborns but how could he refuse when Sirius had already left

Regulus had curly straight hair that reached the top of his ear, it was slightly awkward but he made it work

Loves the Greek story of Eurydice and Orpheus because it kinda reminds him of Sirius and him, in a similar yet absolutely different way

Loves the rain but it can bother him when he listens to the droplets falling one by one

Loves to recall the stars because when he was younger Andromeda and Narcissa took Sirius and him by a tree and pointed at the stars, describing the tales to them

Loves to paint but very few people know, alright 2 people know, Sirius Black and Walburga Black, his mother threw his art supplies away and his brother got him cheap ones from hogsmeade once on his birthday, which he suspected was actually James

When he first had coffee in 1st year he couldn't stop drinking it

Gets really bad migraines

Speaks French fluently

Speaks Welsh fluently

And German

His animagus would be, a fox, a wolf, or a black cat

Smooth skilled talker/orator

Regulus hands are veiny, long, and constantly cold

He used to wear mittens he got from Andromeda but Sirius, Bella, and Narcissa made fun of him so he stopped wearing them

Loves Astronomy and excelled at it

Also excelled at theory based classes like, Runes, Arithmancy, Potions, History of Magic, Transfiguration

Is decent at Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology

He actually likes Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures but he didn't want people to use that against him, ahem, his parents, ahem, death eater classmates, ahem, brother and co

Took Magical Theory and Apparition, acing both, though he was scared of the latter

Received O’s, outstandings, in Astronomy, Runes, Arithmancy, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Magical Theory, and Apparition

Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination (only took it once), and Charms, he typically got a D, dreadful, or an A, acceptable, potions was an acceptable, Care of Magical Creatures, and Herbology was exceeds expectations

It usually stayed around the same

Has adhd but when diagnosed walburga “beat it out of him”, I can kinda picture him with adhd, yk, I picture Barty having adhd 100% but regulus just is confusing, I think he has adhd but like I'm not hundred percent confident, yk

Constantly stays up late yet “wakes up” early

Has noticeably dark circles and eyebags

Is bisexual

He/They pronouns

Thinks daggers/blades/baseball bats are the coolest weapons

Heard about baseball bats from barty crouch jr and took it from him when he visited once

Wears really masculine considered edgy/goth/grunge/dark rings and a few feminine considered ones as well

Was indifferent towards Severus in the beginning but started to hate him because he shit talked on lily, started shit, and hurt both his crushes

Pranked him and pretend he didn't know who did it, severus blamed it on his brother

Severus hated regulus at the start and then started coming to him with all his complaints nothing more nothing less

Had a crush on lily

Used to hang out with lily for a bit

Hanged out with remus for a bit

Had a crush on him because of the way he got interested in books and how they could talk for hours with him about it

How attractive he looked

Remus gave him muggle books

He gets why people fawn over the marauders minus his brother

One time thought he liked Peter because peter was handing him his books and offered some food on his napkin

Quickly realized he wasn't

They went out with barty because his father wasn't blood prejudice and thought barty wasn't but he was sorely mistaken

They went out/hooked up with Rosier just cause they were stressed and horny

Wears eyeliner in the privacy of his own room because it makes him confident

They went to a couple muggle gay bars and kinda liked it but hated it at the same time

Too loud music and too much sweaty bodies

Got hit on a lot and quickly grew annoyed which amused the bartender

Became friends with the bartender, Thomas Greenwood, one of his two only friends

Kreacher being the other true friend

Uses quills but only for appearance

When he is alone he uses ball point pens he got from a muggleborn

Smelled like burnt wood

And lavender

And lemon

And books

And broomsticks

Joined the, "I hate Dumbledore club"

Joined the, "I hate Peter club"

Joined the, "I hate Snape club"

Was close friends with Maxwell and Emmeline Vance

Friendship with them ended because he was getting punished from it by fellow slytherins and family members

He hoped Maxwell and Emmeline understood

He missed them

Briefly had a crush on Emmeline Vance

Fell in love with Maxwell Mckinnon

And Rabastan Lestrange but was heartbroken when he grew to be a blood prejudice arsehole

Sat with Maxwell Mckinnon and Emmeline Vance in their first year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it funny that I put Asthma and smokes for Regulus but maybe its just my dry sense of humour  
> also i can just picture it, idk why but i can, i also think barty crouch jr has asthma and smokes too, I can picture barty having asthma and smoking so easily, it feels so right and i cant even explain why it does, smh  
> I do find it ironic that rab and r.a.b. I headcanoned as friends, get it, cuz rab, and r.a.b. :D
> 
> Also just realized Rabastan is 3 years younger than Regulus and Barty is one year younger along with Evan Rosier, Caius Avery is the only one who is the same age as Regulus, i mean that + dirk cresswell but umm he was a muggleborn and even if regulus was totally and completely okay with that, he still had appearances up
> 
> Kudos and comments would be appreciated, no pressure tho  
> -Emrys :)


	3. Remus Lupin Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bookworm whom I absolutely adore  
> also 3 chapters on the same day its published because I cant stop writing them

Always carries chocolate with him

Loves chocolate

Those aren't even headcanons, they are truths and I will take no criticism on that

Smells like chocolate

Smelled like books

Smelled like ginger

Smelled like apples

Bookworm

Dirty sense of humor

Smoked to relieve stress

Plans pranks but never gets caught for pranks he did

Does get caught for pranks sirius pulls

Messy handwriting

Insecure

Anxiety

Is most definitely not put together

Is kinda messy in an only-makes-sense-to-him sense

Loves yarn sweaters

Likes to play with the loose strings of yarn

Mittens, mittens all day

LOVES Queen but loves David Bowie more

If he were still alive in 2016, Sirius and he would be devastated at David Bowie’s death

Discreetly an ABBA fan, just don't tell sirius

Literally everything in all the young dudes is canon and you cannot tell me otherwise

Collects rocks

Researches the types of rocks

Keeps a journal just for his rocks

Sirius named some of the rocks, ex. Bowie, because sirius worships him, Scat, because one of the rocks looked like feces

Remus said it was unoriginal and sirius dramatically left

Remus doesn't study, at least not properly

Eyebags

Coffee, Coffee, Coffee

Migraines

Gives passionate speeches on Petrology and Philosophy

“I'M JUST SAYING, rocks are amazing, they are solid and simple but so detailed. Like a rock can go through metamorphics, like they change over pressure and heat! HOW CAN YOU NOT ADMIT THEIR BREATHTAKING AFTER THAT ASTONISHING REVELATION”

Watched Star wars and ranted & rambled about it on the daily

“SO HOW IN THE WORLD DID THEY CREATE THIS CINEMATIC MASTERPIECE AND JUST NOT NOTIFY ME TIL A YEAR LATER!”

Had a crush on both Black brothers

Like it started out as wanting to become friends with his mate’s sibling but Regulus listened to every rant and ramble he said with a look of fondness

He nodded and smiled so serenely, his hair would fall in his face and his would brush it off but every once in awhile he didn't, which for some reason filled him with butterflies

He talked about things with such happiness and boisty that he didn't normally have and it was so refreshing

He didn't judge him or expect him to be someone he wasn't, in fact he was perfectly happy with just remus

He and him were on the same wavelength, talking at fast paces and understanding each other perfectly

They read similar books and had similar interests and even when they didnt they still cared and showed a certain level of interest

He was his soulmate in way, platonically of course

He didn't realize it at the time but when he lost their friendship he realized that's all it was

There were close and similar

They could be grumpy and snarky and closed off but they cared and knew how to cheer the other up along with get them to say what was wrong

It was a rare amazing friendship he lost because he got distracted by how Sirius made him feel

He misses their friendship but can't exactly say he completely regrets what happened

Sirius would get upset, and he didn't want to argue with him over his possessiveness, they already discussed it enough

Freckles and scars

Swears, a lot, like a lot

Loves the classics

So very sarcastic 

Grumpy when woken up and especially after the full moon

Turns his homework late

Has no clue how he got to be a prefect

Sirius said it was because he was so organized, smart, and a good leader

He thinks its just to make him feel better, he tells him this

To which sirius responds, yup but it's true all the same

Snores not loudly but not exactly softly

Hogs the blankets

Heavy sleeper which works because Sirius is a light one

Has light motion sickness

Sirius wants to prank regulus more severely but Remus says no and he doesn't

James secretly lessens the prank when he and reggie were dating

Before that Remus did it

And after Sirius did it

Sneaks off with sirius to empty corridors and classrooms

Runs soothing circles on sirius's back and hand

Kisses sirius's hands

Delivers the most meaningful gifts

Was the closest with peter because sirius and james always planned at night in each others beds

Takes care of Sirius when he’s sick

Sirius tries but ends up burning soup, like HOW, but James comes and helps

Remus pretends like he doesn't know

Loves s'mores and fire

Loves camping 

Mumbles song lyrics as sirius goes all out for them

Uses quills but whenever he gets the chance he uses pens

Did not join the I hate clubs but privately agreed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments would be appreciated, no pressure tho  
> -Emrys :)


	4. Severus Snape Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is a person, lmao  
> I dont know, i am  
> a w k w a r d  
> and  
> socially anxious
> 
> just anxious in general, really, but even more when in social environments

Less headcanons more factual truths

Snape was good at potions and dark arts but was a horrible teacher

He harassed harry and neville on the daily, shown in every book he teaches in

He abused his power as a teacher, ties in with ↑, and also shown in every book he teaches in

Severus was a bully as was James as was Sirius and so was Remus & Peter by difficult, they didn't stop them and bystanders who do nothing are to be blamed just as much  


I love the marauders but they did bully snape, that's not to say snape is innocent because he isn't. He bullied the marauders along with people outside them, and that's not okay. He didn't change, at least not completely, he still abused and bullied, the difference was he did it to students, minors, children, as an adult and teacher, you can like snape as much as you want, along with any other character, you just can't ignore what they did though, whether it be fiction or not

Which is again shown in the books

Also I don't know if you consider pranks as bullying, I mean they didn't target one specific person so I don't know if it applies ⍰⍰⍰

Severus did not take what his friends/blood prejudice death eater sympathizers did seriously

Proof in case needed

"... thought we were supposed to be friends?” Snape was saying. “Best friends?” “We are, Sev, but I don’t like some of the people you’re hanging round with! I’m sorry, but I detest Avery and Mulciber! Mulciber! What do you see in him, Sev, he’s creepy! D’you know what he tried to do to Mary Macdonald the other day?” Lily had reached a pillar and leaned against it, looking up into the thin, sallow face. “That was nothing,” said Snape. “It was a laugh, that’s all-” “It was Dark Magic, and if you think that’s funny-” (Deathly Hallows, Chapter 33, The Prince's Tale).

Lily moved on, Snape didn't

More proof

“It’s too late. I’ve made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends - you see, you don’t even deny it! You don’t even deny that’s what you’re all aiming to be! You can’t wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?” He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking. “I can’t pretend anymore. You’ve chosen your way, I’ve chosen mine.” (Deathly Hallows, Chapter 33, The Prince's Tale).

So I don’t think this is well known but Sirius said that Severus had loved the dark arts and was well known for it at hogwarts, I think he loved the idea of being stronger than his father and anyone else who “dared cross his path”, being a death eater gave him the excuse to use it

Proof for dark arts thing, in case you need it, "Snape’s always been fascinated by the Dark Arts, he was famous for it at school. Slimy, oily, greasy-haired kid, he was,” Sirius added, and Harry and Ron grinned at each other. “Snape knew more curses when he arrived at school than half the kids in seventh year, and he was part of a gang of Slytherins who nearly all turned out to be Death Eaters.” (Goblet of Fire, Chapter 27, page 531, Padfoot Returns).

Headcanon time

Was always warm but when you touched him he felt super cold

He had a slight wave to his hair

Had a beauty mark / small mole on the top right of his lip area

Had greasy/oily hair because of the chemicals in potions

Severus hated Regulus because he hung out with lily

He hated that regulus liked lily

He hated that he was a Black

He hated that Lily liked him back

But before he met Regulus he wasn't exactly indifferent towards him but he didn't hate him

Thought he developed feelings for Regulus, he didn't, though he did think he was “objectively” attractive

He came to him to complain cuz he was lonely and wanted someone to listen to him

He misses using pens instead of quills, I don't know why but I feel the whole pen vs quill is important, at least to me

Like first he was excited to use quills but quickly realized how insufficient it was

Despised/disliked/avoided by everyone, emphasis on everyone

Found a way to fit in by hanging out with Muliber, Avery, etc.

Acted like a snobby blood prejudice git when he was a broke neglected halfblood

It is known that Tobias Snape abused his wife, Eileen Prince, and neglected (which is a form of abuse) his child, Severus Snape, I think he also abused Severus physically as well as verbally

It is also known that they were not financially stable because eileen got disowned when they found out of her pregnancy with a muggle, so I heard this headcanon that it was also because she was treated badly from someone inferior and weak, cuz magic yk, made sense to me

It is also known that Eileen gave her old books from hogwarts to Severus

I like to think that Snape developed an interest in potions and Eileen would rack her brain trying to remember comments her old teacher had made

Severus kept a journal which he refused to refer to as a diary because, “I'm not eight” and “I can have a journal that isn't academic”

He wrote ideas he had for new potions and comments on Lily’s hair that was “like the bright burning sun which both had such a strong fierceness to them that attracted so many” and how blessed he was simply by her presence

Later wrote detailed (yes, I am aware the book he wrote the Sectumsempra on had details on it but he prob wrote it on a private journal with pages filled with thoughts and ideas on it) ideas for and spells/hexes/jinxes/curses to be casted

Pages filled with Sectumsempra about how it worked, 

scratched out words,

invisible words that have to have his blood put on it cuz paranoia which is pretty valid considering his house and era

Not all slytherins are bad but um most death eaters during that time were in slytherin  
\- a slytherclaw, previously, raven-in ⍰⍰⍰ what do you call ravenclaw +slytherin ⍰⍰⍰

Talked shit behind Lily’s back to fit in

Internalized homophobia, not as strong as dracos though, can anyone top that? honestly 

Had eye problems but never told anyone but his father 

his father hit him and said something along the lines of “so much money spent on an ungrateful brat” ||| even though he was neglected as a child, smh

Developed a potion to fix it

Lily found out about it when she peeked over his shoulder 

Told him to give it to potter as a truce

Said no, huge argument, talked more vile shit about her, tree incident happened aka James and severus being arrogant arseholes, called lily a mudblood, never patched the friendship even though severus wanted to but Lily didnt for obvious valid reasons

I think Severus was vulnerable and insecure and wanted to be seen as someone with power, someone who people like his father wouldn't dare hurt, to be valued, does not excuse what he did and he did still say vile comments as an adult so ⍰ ⍰ ⍰

I think he thought what he was doing would impress lily even when deep down he knew it wouldn't, completely ignoring what she said, hearing only what he wants to I s’pose, smh

Smelled like lime

And Brussels sprouts

And burnt lavender

That is all I can't think of, let me know if I said my thoughts like, “... , smh” too much, or if you don't like it at all.  
Also, my grammar and punctuation is awful so if it bothers you I can look back at it later but it probably won't be much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway  
> It'd be cool if you left comments or kudos, but no pressure, :)
> 
> -Emrys


	5. Bartemius aka Barty, Crouch Jr Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ummm I think there was romantic feelings between rab and r.a.b. but I feel like it was at different times and neither really knew, yk  
> Anyway  
> I love Barty's story, its interesting and, as most things interesting, it's bittersweet, yk, duisgildfgkjgjd
> 
> Also 2 instead of 3 chapters is a bit disappointing but still proud I wrote 2 chapters today :)

Barty Crouch senior = neglectful asshat father

Reasoning,  
Sirius said in goblet of fire, chapter 27, page 528, "Should have spent a bit more time at home with his family, shouldn't he? Ought to have left the office early once in a while...gotten to know his own son." and on that same page, in response to Hermione asking if he tried to let his son off, he said, "Crouch let his son off? I thought you had the measure of him, Hermione! Anything that threatened to tarnish his reputation had to go; he had dedicated his whole life to becoming minister of magic. You saw him dismiss a devoted house elf because she associated him with the dark mark again----doesn't that tell you what he's like? Crouch's fatherly affection stretched just far enough to give his son a trial, and by all accounts, it wasn't much more than an excuse for Crouch to show how much he hated the boy...then he sent him straight to Azkaban." Harry questioned, "He gave his own son to the Dementors?" to which, {"That's right," said Sirius and he didn't look remotely amused now. "I saw the Dementors bringing him in, watched them through the bars in my cell door. He couldn't have been more than nineteen. They took him into a cell near mine. He was screaming for his mother by nightfall. He went quiet after a few days though...they all went quiet in the end...except when they shrieked in their sleep..."}, brief pause, Harry asked if he was still in there, response, {"No," said Sirius dully. "No, he's not in there anymore. He died about a year after they brought him in."}

Neglected child

Loved by his mom 

His father hardly spent time with him

When he was, he criticized his grades/attitude/posture/etc.

Loved his father until around the time he got his hogwarts letter

Letter got delivered to his fathers office and his father got upset at him cuz he thought his son was a squib

Barty making his father drawings when he was younger

His father throwing them away

His mother hanging them up on the wall

Him seeing it happen and stop making his father things

Furthermore, he blamed it on himself

Him thinking he wasn’t worth anything

Him watching his mother get her hopes up on their anniversary but his father letting her down by saying, “I forgot about it.” before leaving to his office for he only came to stop by for a document

Hearing his mother cry herself at night

Making her a drawing of his mother and him, making her cry bittersweet tears

Him asking his mother why he wasn't enough for his father

Her telling him it wasn't his fault and he was more than enough but him never believing it when she responded to him

Rebelled from Crouch as he grew up

Loved his mother as a kid before he lost a majority of his humanity

Him faking the whole wanting to kill muggleborns but still not considering them as equal to him

Falling in with the wrong crowd

Barty didn't trust regulus, not completely

When they were going out, he had to keep up appearances with him

Students deemed him acceptable because he liked some women and they pretended he didn’t like men at all

Him joining the death eaters out of spite

Barty slowly falling in love with regulus from the moment they first met to the moment regulus died

Never stopped loving him even in death

Going insane when he died

Not even knowing how he died

Felt like shit

Self harm

Attempted once or twice

Later finding comfort in Voldemort, Torturing, and Death Eaters when Regulus dies

Never telling Regulus how he felt

Pathological liar

Cold hearted

Alexithymia

Had Asthma

Sociopath

Smoked

His mother was dying from the stress and possible depression of the whole situation and he couldn't feel remorse for the woman who loved and cared for him so deeply, it made him upset that he couldn't be upset or sad

He knew his father loved his mother when his mother sacrificed her life for him and crouch allowed it but that didn't mean he wasn't closed off to her or that crouch loved him

Reasoning,  
"He loved her as he had never loved me." Barty Crouch Jr in the Goblet of Fire talking about his father’s feelings for his mother

Uses quills on the daily but stole one of Regulus’s pens once and secretly loved them

The smell of burning is oddly relaxing to him

Thinks fire is gorgeous

Obsessed with fire, I agree with the 3 statements written above lol

Found out about Regulus's possible feelings for Rabastan and vice versa which made him crazier, lmao

100% has adhd

Reminds me of a gate burnout kid -a gate burnout kid, lmao

Lowkey smart

Purposely fails tests/homework/grades simply to disappoint his dad

Bites his fingernails all the time as a bad reaction to his stress that quickly became a habit

Joined the, "I hate Dumbledore club"

Joined the, “I hate Snape club”

Joined the, "I hate Peter club"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are cherished but absolutely no pressure
> 
> -Emrys :)
> 
> p.s. back pain is a pain, I'm not even old lmao *sighs* with my awful memory and back pain, my future ain't looking to bright, fkjhskghjmd


	6. Emmeline Vance Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fucking love Emmeline Vance  
> cue nervous laughter  
> also I searched it up and there is a lot of different years as to when Emmeline Vance was born so imma go with 1961 :)

Quick Fact:

Emmeline was murdered by Death Eaters in mid-1996. They were considered a highly talented and prodigious witch and her death was a significant and devastating loss to the Order

Headcanon Time:

Always wears a green shawl because their grandma made it for her

Recruited for the order of merlin

Excellent at defense against the dark arts

Loved Herbology

Childhood friends with Dorcas 

Admired Dorcas

Bisexual

Thought Dorcas was pretty and intelligent

Loved murder mystery books

Was close friends with Peter

Used to date

Stopped hanging out with him after they broke up

Became friends again in their 7th year

Stayed up late with dorcas under the covers with flashlights reading a book out loud

Built forts with her

Had those glow in the dark lights in their room

Photographic memory

Ravenclaw but got a stall between ravenclaw and slytherin

Deeply interested in every subject

Rivaled Severus in Potions

Did extensive research of the subjects she learned in class

Was a natural at casting

Understood Magical Theory perfectly yet still analyzed constantly

it calmed her down

Exultantly accepted information from others but not before checking if it was correct

Ambitious

Creative

Traded information with students

Wrote new spells/+ on a very very dark green that looked black, journal that shimmered in the light

Need a drop of her blood and a certain incantation

When you first saw her you would think they were a Slytherin but is truly a Ravenclaw at heart

She/They

Proud Ravenclaw

Corrected someone every time they assumed her sex or house

Had a albatross patronus

Exceptional flying skills

Recruited for their house quidditch team

Thought lockhart was an airhead

Briefly became friends with him cuz they shared transfiguration together

Briefly met glenda chittock and completely avoided her

Thought she was pretty and kind but a tad obnoxious and judgy

Loved reading but doing magic always filled her with such happiness

Couldn't imagine their life without it

Wasn't as close with Dorcas as she was before hogwarts

Hung out with the Prewett twins before they graduated

Hurt, scared, and lonely by their deaths

Died so Snape wouldn't be caught and dumbledore let it happen, so i figure she's pretty upset and I like to think the others and them had a little club called, "I hate Dumbledore, founded by Lily Potter nee Evans and James Fleamont Potter" 

Even Mad eye moody joined and of course a shit ton of kids who fell under the cracks and literally every slytherin ravenclaw and hufflepuff during the years he taught

I'm just saying I'd be pissed if my headmaster convinced me to join a war protection thing and then just let my best friend go off to fenrir fucking greyback who bit him when he was like fucking 5 then let my other best friend go to azkaban for 12 years with fucking dementors an no trial where he wouldve been proven innocent and then let the one who actually killed me get off >:(

and then every slytherin/ravenclaw/hufflepuff because of the favoritism and overall shit he's done, most gryffindors wouldn't join but privately agree

Anyway

They’d have tea and just talk shit on Dumbledore

To spite him they’d put lemon drops on the table

When he came in and saw it and demanded why with that falsely sweet tone of his, they shrugged their shoulders

Emmeline then, half smiling half smirking, with an imitation of wide innocent eyes, said, “Lemons drops Albus?”

Was a fucking badass

Brave as fuck

Fearless

Fucking cool

Wore a leather jacket once, caused everyone in the room to have homosexual panic

EYELINER

Had pretty green eyes and long eyelashes

Had birthmarks littered all over their body

Confident af

Though was still insecure and vulnerable at times, like all people are

Very Loyal

Very Caring

Considerate

Kind

Loved to cook

Very pretty laugh

A bit scratchy but pretty all the same

Dimples

Slightly grey but overall white teeth

Smelled like burnt wood

And cinnamon

And Petrichor

Was proposed to, twice

One was her ex girlfriend who hadn't moved on and said it as a desperate attempt to get her to go back with her even though she cheated on them

The other was their male childhood friend who told her he loved them and got upset when she said no

They literally hadn't talked in 2 years cause he was mad at them

Emmeline didn't try to stay friends with him because she him an ultimatum  
It was either he stopped dating the death eater or lose their friendship

He got mad and stayed with the death eater sympathizer

Came back and proposed a couple months after his partner passed away due to torture

Used ball point pens 

When Mcgonagall asked her to use the quill, she shook their head and continued writing

Mcgonagall was speechless

She gave them detention

They never stopped using the pens

Used Muggle appreciation/acceptance as an excuse

Worked with Flitwick but not Mcgonagall

Eventually Mcgonagall gave up

Joined the, "I hate Dumbledore club"

Joined the, "I hate Peter club"

Co-founded the. "I hate Snape club" with Emmeline Vance

Was close friends with Regulus Arcturus Black and Maxwell Mckinnon

Friendship with Regulus ended because he was getting punished from it by fellow slytherins and family members 

Maxwell and them understood but missed him

Had a small crush on Regulus but got over it

Sat with Regulus Arcturus Black and Maxwell Mckinnon in their first year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Kudos and comments are appreciated but no pressure :)
> 
> -Emrys


	7. Marlene Mckinnon Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Marlene :DDDD

Energetic, like all the time

Only times she’s quiet is when the order of merlin members died

Met Dorcas on the first day of hogwarts

She was a ball of energy but when she met Dorcas, she was speechless

She was one of the most gorgeous girls she had ever met

Marlene spent a couple minutes just admiring her

When she realized she blushed and shook her head, regarding her feelings as friendship

She walked towards her and introduced herself happily

Marlene approached but not before telling James to go away

Childhood friends with James Fleamont Potter

Loved Quiddtich

Loved pranking

Teased her siblings all the time

Cheered really loud when her brother, Max, got sorted in Ravenclaw

Helped the Marauders for their first year and later if they need her help

Hated studying but if it was for Dorcas she would endure it

Now if it was with Dorcas she would do voluntarily

Fell in love with her

Loved everything about her

Pansexual

Teased James

Played quidditch

Very competitive

Heartbroken when Dorcas died

Cried as James apparted them away

Wanted to grab Dorcas’s body but couldn't

Last words before the death eaters killed her, “I'm coming Meadowes”

Marlene treasured her 4 siblings, Mason, Mitchell, Matthew, and Maxwell

Thought they were annoying but loved them all the same

Cried when the death eaters killed her family

Hid in a closet with her younger brother, Maxwell or, how he liked to be called, Max

Protected him by taking the crucio instead of him

Him dying moments after Marlene, no torture, the other members were outside, the death eaters fled after they casted a quick killing curse

Used quills for a bit in her first year

Stopped when Dorcas showed her, her pretty pens in first year

Mary got her pens for christmas that year

She teared up and hugged Mary tightly

Mary confused just patterned her back

Dorcas and Lily just giggled

Smelled like flowers

And a woody scent from broomsticks

Loves soccer

BIG football fan

Cried when she first attended a football game

Cheered louder than James in quidditch games

Strategic

Excellent analyzer

Smoked a blunt once

Did not like it but didn't hate it

Considers Lily a sister

Considers Mary as her bestest closest friend

Considers Dorcas the love her life, the one who knows more about her than she does herself

James a close friend and possibly another brother

Sirius a close yet distant friend

Remus a friend

Peter in between a friend and acquaintance{before she realized}

In the afterlife getting furious over Peter’s betrayal

Joined the, "I hate Dumbledore club"

Founded the, "I hate Peter club"

Co-founded the. "I hate Snape club" with Emmeline Vance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated, no pressure tho :)
> 
> -Emrys


	8. Dorcas Meadowes Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I also very much love her but I have a headache rn but I still wanted to post 3 chapters today so sorry its short  
> reminder  
> also I searched it up and there is a lot of different years as to when Emmeline Vance was born so imma go with 1961 :)

Dorcas was nervous and shy that day on the train

When Dorcas saw Marlene for the first time she thought she was very pretty

She thought briefly how amazing it would be to be with her

then she shook her head for how "naive" she was being

Went back to reading

Smells like books

And dandelions

And lemons

Marlene mad her smile slighting before widening when Marlene complained about the weather

Shared a compartment with Emmeline Vance in her second year

Considers Emmeline a sibling

Still thinks she's pretty though

Childhood friends with Emmeline Vance

Loved muggle murder books + Emmeline did too

She loved the Prewett twins

They always made her laugh

Made notes in books she read

Analysed them as well

Was a Griffin, no doubt at all to the hat but she thought it made a mistake

Marlene made her feel confident with the hat's decision

Lesbian

Fell in love with Marlene, her closest friend

Thought Lily was attractive but considered her just a friend

Thinks Remus is an amazing friend

Mary was her friend but them being alone in the same room was a tad awkward

Too polar opposite but still considered the other a friend

Absolutely Furious and Saddened by the Prewett twins's death

Marlene calmed her anger

Broke down in tears in her girlfriends arms

oh yeah they got together after hogwarts

"Fuck this shit, im not gonna die without telling her how I feel"

Ran into each other, said, at the same time, how they felt

Marlene's brother, Maxwell (Max), thought his name was embarrassing and Marlene agreed but Dorcas thought it was pretty

Last words before Voldemort killed her was, "I love you Marlene..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are loved and cherished but 0 pressure 
> 
> -Emrys :)


	9. Maxwell Mckinnon Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons/small stories ig, I dont know, I do adore Max tho, Max and Reggie's love too :D  
> Also 4 chapters instead of 3 today!!!

Was close friends with Regulus Arcturus Black and Emmeline Vance

Friendship with Regulus ended because he was getting punished from it by fellow slytherins and family members

Maxwell and Emmeline understood but missed him

Hated being called Maxwell

Asked to be called Max instead

Dorcas said it was pretty and he gained a bit of confidence in his name

Introduced himself to Emmeline Vance as Maxwell

She didn't laugh

Instead they smiled and introduced themself

They joked with him

And he nervously responded

Regulus then opened the door

And said, “bonjour, puis-je entrer?”

Both looked up wide eyed with confused faces

Regulus blushed before rambling with a thick welsh accent, “Sorry, my mam’s welsh and my taid’s french, so I, I usually speak french, welsh, and, whenever guests come, english. Guests usually come but not before, sorry, I’m just gonna,” awkwardly trying to leave

Before he could Max said, “You can come in, my name’s Maxwell,” he then got up and offered his hand

Regulus, still red, shook his hand and sat where Max was patting the sit next to him

“My name’s Regulus,” he said smiling slightly

Emmeline rolled their eyes and mumbled boys before introducing herself

Talked about grim’s stories

Greek and Latin mythology 

Houses

Hopes for hogwarts

And other subjects

Sat with Regulus Arcturus Black and Emmeline Vance in their first year

Developed a small crush on regulus

Turned into love

Started with not being able to take his eyes of him on the train compartment and lead to hugging, snoggin, crying, cuddling, comfort, love, and first firsts all before it had to end, it was their 4th year

A year after Regulus stopped talking to Rabastan

Hung out with Bartemius Crouch Jr and etc., clearly not happy which was covered with a mask of indifference

Heard, briefly, rumors about Regulus and Bartemius Crouch Jr. and even more briefly about Regulus and Evan Rosier

Hurt but when he casted a look at Regulus’s table he always made eye contact with him and both of their eyes were filled with such longing, dread, and sadness before being interrupted by someone

Anyway

Max loved reading things he was interested in

He never really turned homework in unless he was actually interested in it

Did complete partner project stuff in on time

Very kind

Very Caring

Very Considerate

Hufflepuff and Gryffindor hat stall

Ultimately deciding Hufflepuff

Smelled like ink and parchment

And plums/pears

And wood from broomsticks

Ball point pens when Emmeline first got detention for using them

Also got detention

Made a powerpoint during the hols

Realized he couldn't present it

Making another one which talked about the importance of technology 

Emmeline sighed and said that he was dumb before walking away

Confused for the rest of the day

Realized at 3am

Decided to print them out and smugly showed Emmeline

They smiled and together brought it to mcgonagall

Became prefect

Loved magical theory

Loved herbology

And Transfiguration

Average grades except for 3 O’s in ↑↑↑

Graduated hogwarts and celebrated by going to a pub with Emmeline/Goldstein/Scamander

Got a letter from a house elf named Kreacher

Broke down once he saw who it was from

A week later he actually read it  
Broke down further

Emmeline got one too

Read it right away

Explained why she wasn't at the normal visits

Sunk to depression

Joined the Order of Merlin

Asked Sirius Orion Black if they could talk along with Remus John Lupin

Both agreed

Invited Emmeline and them to his small apartment

Had a small homey apartment

Filled with framed pictures and letters from/with Regulus and Emmeline 

Along with his parents 

A few from/with his other friends, Scamender and Goldtein 

Scamender was in Huffle and Goldstein was in Raven

Vinyl Record player

Small telly that had antennas

A beige carpet with intricate designs on it

Old paintings and drawings signed by Regulus made out to him

A picture book with notes and pictures dedicated to his friends and lover

There was small torn pieces of parchment declaring Regulus and his love for each other in there

Fireplace

Floo was connected

Technology

Tons of Books

Bookshelves

Piano

Flute

Clarinet

Violin

Record Player

Were in the living room

Acoustic Guitar

Electric Guitar

Bass Guitar

Guitars were in their shared bedroom

Drums in their storage space

Car in apartment garage

Separate room for Regulus and his art

1 bedroom, 1 bathroom, 1 art room, shared living room/kitchen/dining room, balcony, like 2 windows, ac

Regulus and he went to the laundromat in the corner of the street to get their clothes clean

Magic didn't make them clean just made them wrinkle and smell free 

Plants

Plants everywhere

Cleaning relieved his stress

Was messy though

Regulus was a disorganized in a way that made sense to him but not anyone else

He was wearing a beige yarn sweater and pajama pants Regulus got him

Oh yeah, Regulus briefly lived with him a year out of hogwarts before saying he had to go for a couple months and kissing him profoundly

Kept mementos of their life together

Kreacher didnt live with them but he’d visit

Regulus and him got married in muggle court publicly

And wizarding world recognized their marriage, never making it particularly public

Back to what I was saying

Emmeline first came

She was wearing an old jacket of regulus’s that he had left behind at hers, an undershirt, and grey sweatpants 

After making sure they were indeed them, he let her in

They hugged and she sat on the couch as he made them tea

Both were quite teary eyed when the doorbell rang again

He got up, made sure they were them, and let lupin and black in

Lupin and black sat on the armchairs adjacent to the couch with confused faces

Emmeline’s eyes were dazed as they tried to stop her tears from coming out

Max just went to get them tea before putting it down on the table and sitting

Also with a dazed teary eyed look

After a few minutes of silence and silent exchanges between Remus and Sirius, Sirius cleared his throat, asking, “Is there something you needed Mckinnon and Vance?”

Snapping out of their daze they looked up

Furious and shocked at their insensitivity and 0 regard for Regulus’s death

Max said, “Your brother just died And you're asking me if there's something I need!? You know what I need, I need him here! Back home! With me!!! In our fucking apartment!! I need them alive and in my arms and okay!! I need my husband but I cant fucking have him, now can I !?!?!?! You insensitive arsehole!”

Emmeline was sobbing as was Max and Remus & Sirius just looked shocked

After a minute or 2 they looked heartbroken before Sirius whispered brokenly, “...He's dead…and you're married...with him...and I didn't know….”

Realized regulus cared more about Maxwell and Emmeline and then he did to his own brother and ex friend and ex lovers which lowkey made sense

More Mourning, etc.

Back in battle

Killed protecting Emmeline from a killing curse that was direct at her back

Reunited with Regulus and lived happily ever after because I need happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos/comments = :D  
> dont have to tho  
> -Emrys


	10. Mary Macdonald Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am single and was curious as to the backgrounds of this holiday, so I have come to share it
> 
> Valentine's pagan origin: "The earliest possible origin story of Valentine’s Day is the pagan holiday Lupercalia. Occurring for centuries in the middle of February, the holiday celebrates fertility. Men would strip naked and sacrifice a goat and dog. Young boys would then take strips of hide from the sacrificed animals and use it to whip young women, to promote fertility. Lupercalia was popular and one of the few pagan holidays still celebrated 150 years after Christianity was legalized in the Roman Empire. When Pope Gelasius came to power in the late fifth century he put an end to Lupercalia. Soon after, the Catholic church declared February 14 to be a day of feasts to celebrate the martyred Saint Valentine."  
> -National Geographic  
> https://www.nationalgeographic.com/culture/holidays/reference/saint-st-valentines-day/
> 
> Then there's Christmas pagan origin:  
> https://www.cbsnews.com/news/the-unexpected-pagan-origins-of-popular-christmas-traditions/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I love Mary and the poem or whatever is ummm well you see umm when I was in primary school, in like 3rd grade these boys wrote I had sex with one of their cousins that apparently liked me on ummm a swing set soooooo yeah I just sorta of got umm the cruelty from that
> 
> I told people about it and other things they did but they were like, "Boys will be boys," or "They just like you," which is stupid on so many levels 🙄🥱
> 
> Anywho, enjoy :)

Likes to travel

Feminine

Loves to paint her nails

Loves fashion magazines

Like to fill out the quizzes on there

Loves divination

Total and complete badass

Really good fashion sense

Mary smelled like cherries 

And strawberries

Was fierce 

Was brave

Was a healer

Worked under pomfrey's wing

Questioned her sexuality in hogwarts

Now has no label on her sexuality

Like leaning more to men but has had other sex crushes before

Quills

Gets high as a release 

Flying is okay

Was afraid of heights for a long time

Strategic

Highly intelligent

Rebellious 

Always so warm

Muggleborn

Got made fun of in primary school for her last name

Had an awful rhyme/poem/? made about her

“Mary Mcdonald,

Kissed smelly Marvin

Tripped on the jump rope,

And banged her cousin,

Ronald.”

Got made fun of for her femininity

Doesn't like to show her vulnerability

She thinks its a weakness

Very pretty

Has dark brown hair

Is brown

Or black

I don't know

They both fit and give representation sooo

You decide

Has a few random freckles

Like she has 3 on her forehead and 2 one of her legs

There’s a betting pool as to whether or not she’ll spot all of her freckles

Someone mocked her for them

Her friends, cough cough James, especially Sirius, to a lot of people outside of their group’s surprise, tried to beat them up while the rest of her friends got ready to insult/tell/punch/slap/etc.

But 

Before they could, Mary held up her hand and they froze right in the spots

She said, “I got ‘em”

Then walked up to them, her heels clacking were the only noise in the, now silent, hall, looked down at them with an expressionless face and neutral tone as she said, “Wow. It’s actually embarrassing how much you care.”

She then proceeded to walk away, her friends following her out

It was written on many pieces of parchments that this was their bi panic or or recorded on the parchment that it was the most badass moment to ever occur  
Or that it was the most empowering things they’ve seen

One group of students wrote it down and placed the parchment next to a pensive, in said pensive, was a memory if the events, this was secretly, dumbledore, flitwick, and pomfrey knew, along with all the students attending at the time, and those who saw when looking years later, was placed in the medal display case at hogwarts

Loved poetry

Is Mary Cattlemore

I think

I want to believe so but idk

Patronus was a mole

Moles have extremely sharp minds and are excellent problem solvers

Their hard workers, restless, and are always doing something yet never seem to get anything done

Which may sound like a contradiction but they take what they care about very seriously and work very hard to do/protect it

They tend to be passive which may not fit in the way I’ve portrayed her but I feel like she tends to be very passive on things that don't directly harm her and anyone else she cares about

Their determined and I feel that Mary is too

Anyway

She also likes to write songs

And she’s very good at it

She’s also good at singing but doesn't really like to do it

prefers writing songs instead

Is interested in philosophy 

Loves to apparate

Was very fun to learn and to do

Gets slightly nauseous from it but loves the thrill of it

Also 

She loves flooing to places

She considers it very majestic

Is very good at charms

Avoids being alone with James

Thinks 2 narcissistic extroverts alone together is already too much but for 2 to be in the same room alone, both without much insecurities that aren't really focused on all the time, would be catastrophic

Lily thinks she’s crazy but privately agrees

Dorcas agrees but thinks it would be catastrophic for the world, not their nonexistent friendship

In fact she thinks they would be the most powerful friendship

To which Mary would just roll her eyes

Peter, who was randomly in the corner, turned wide eyed and fearful

Lily shook her head

And Marlene just barked a laugh

One of the first kids to join in on the, "We will rock you," ritual as a form of cheering in quidditch games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sleep deprived, kudos/comments loved but you dont have to
> 
> Also, I have once again, overshared on the internet 😃😃😃
> 
> -Emrys


	11. Author's note

so like my computer isnt working properly, 4 keys dont work, g, h, l, brightness button, only ones ive noticed, I have to use an on screen keyboard which is annoying, takes way too long, and is making me stressed so Imma try to look for a Bluetooth keyboard or smth, I'll have to look into prices and/or if I still have the one from like 1-2 years ago  
Also if it still works, yk, I really am sorry :/


End file.
